yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 028
"A Web of Deceit, Part 2", known as "Darkness that Engulfs All: Immortal Dark Signer" in the Japanese version, is the twenty eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on October 8, 2008. Yusei Fudo continues his Duel with the man with the spider mark. His opponent reveals himself to be a Dark Signer. The reporter Carly Carmine tries to get a scoop as she watches the Duel. Meanwhile the other Dark Signers influence people to stand with them in their fight against the Crimson Dragon. Summary Dark Signers meeting A council of Dark Signers are aware that one of the two target Signers, Yusei Fudo, has engaged in a Duel with one of their members. The Duel field Carly Carmine arrives on the scene of Yusei and the Dark Signer's Duel. After catching her breath, she is puzzled by the purple wall of light around the Duel, but assumes it could be the Solid Vision. She spots Yusei, grabs her camera and begins to think up headlines. She sees the glow on Yusei's arm, but also notices his opponent has one too. After Yusei is thrown back by an attack from "Frozen Fitzgerald", she begins to doubt that the Solid Vision that is causing the strange behavior. Yusei asks his opponent if he's a Signer. As this goes unanswered, Yusei vows to fight him with the belief in his cards, regardless of who this guy is. As Yusei faces difficulty with "Frozen Fitzgerald's" effect, his opponent reveals himself to be a Dark Signer as he states that together with is dark mark, a Dark Signer can come back as many times as he wishes. He claims that before long, Yusei's Mark of the Dragon will be dyed pitch black. Not tolerating his opponent, Yusei explains that when he duels, neither the bonds with his friends or the hope of victory vanish from the field, until the end of the end, after asked about "Sonic Chick's" effect. With that in mind, the Dark Signer attempts to simply take out his Life Points instead. He uses "Drain Strike" to allow "Fitzgerald" to get at Yusei's Life Points, while unable to destroy "Sonic Chick". With Yusei so far behind in Life Points, Carly foresees a great scoop. The Dark Signer sees Yusei's low Life Points as an indication of the fate he depends on and informs him that Satellite is nearing its hour of destruction, but believes Yusei will be unable to witness it. Enraged, Yusei quickly fills up his field with four monsters and uses them to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". He equips it with "Junk Barrage". Using "Frozen Fitzgerald's" effect to his advantage, Yusei attacks it twice with "Nitro Warrior". The Battle Damage combined with the Effect Damage from "Junk Barrage" takes out all of his opponent's Life Points. After the Duel Carly is impressed with how the new King duels, but is more so pleased that she managed to get an exclusive scoop on this action. Yusei rushes over to his opponent demanding answers. But the boy has no recollection of what just happened. Yusei notices his dark mark has vanished. Carly rushes over, recognizing Yusei's opponent as Grady, now that his hood has been tossed off. After Carly is introduced to Yusei she takes out her microphone to interview him. A glowing spider flees from Grady's body and his Deck begins to glow for a second. Yusei and Carly turn to him. Carly tries to ask him a few questions, but Yusei looks at Grady's Deck. He notices both the Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner monsters have disappeared. Carly tries forcing some memory out of Grady. After telling him to follow that "mental thread", the word "thread" reminds him of seeing thread shortly before he blacked out. Although unaware to him, that thread was a line of web that let the spider into him, back when he was listening to the Dark Signers preaching. The three of them hear Sector Security approach. Yusei gets up and flees, leaving the other two. Carly tries to follow him, but Grady catches her by the ankle causing to her fall forward. He asks her not to leave him. Carly's camera slides away from her over to the Securities. One of them picks it up and points to a car that was tossed onto another as a result of the Duel and asks if they're responsible. Carly frantically shakes her head and immediately puts her hands up. Grady's arms follow suit. Other reactions to the Duel A spider dark mark missing two legs is shown. One of the legs reappears. The owner pulls his glove over the mark on his arm. They deduce that one of their target Signers got away. However, they're not too worried as they anticipate the Signers will soon be caught in their web. A spider hangs from a piece of web over Jack's hospital bed. Yusei returns to the hideout and reports what happened to Tanner. Rex Goodwin watches Yusei and Grady's Duel on a monitor. He dismisses it as he is contacted by another man on a screen behind him. Goodwin was aware the Dark Signers would appear. The other man asks Goodwin if he'll be okay. Satellite In Satellite, two figures in Dark Signer regalia start preaching about hope for Satellite. They say that the Crimson Dragon that appeared in New Domino City is a wicked god who will bring disaster to this world; Those gathered round them will be saved from this. The threads from a large web above them drop onto these people too. The people begin to chant against the Crimson Dragon. Rally and Nervin appear carrying shopping bags. Rally tells the group to quit this. Nervin tries to calm him down, but Rally continues and tells them that Yusei is now King; A Duel King has been born out of Satellite; The Crimson Dragon appeared during Yusei's Duel and he's sure it brings good luck. Nervin covers Rally's mouth. The crowd approach Rally and Nervin. Nervin tells Rally that they shouldn't get involved like this. Rally argues that it's the truth and tells the crowd to check for themselves. Blister watches them in secret as they do this. Back at their base, Rally looks up an article about Yusei, but is unhappy that he is being referred to as "the alleged King". Blitz, Tank and Nervin aren't impressed either. Blister enters their joint, telling them that he's been looking for them. Security building Carly is enraged that Angela didn't get one comment from Yusei, but she's wrote a half-baked article. A man opens a door and calls in to Carly to keep quite until her turn to be questioned. Carly draws another card, "Fortune Fairy Chee", from her Fortune Telling Deck, which says her fortune for today is "super pinch", but she might gain an edge over her competition, so cheer up. Angrily she asks how she's supposed to cheer up in here of all places. The man opens the door and yells at Carly to keep quite again. Trudge's confrontation At Blister's hideout, Yusei still hasn't heard from Blister about his friends since they were aid to be released. Worried about what he's heard about Satellite, Yusei plans to go back. Leo and Luna advise against this as it's too dangerous and Yusei had said Signers should stick together. Yusei walks over to them and says that Signers are always bound to meet again. A number of Securities appear outside the building, lead by Trudge. Trudge calls Yusei a Satellite scumbag and says that the city is no safe refuge for him. Himuro calls this bad timing, but Yusei sees it as quite the opposite. He walks out to Trudge and says he needs to speak with Rex Goodwin anyway. Featured Duels Grady vs Yusei Fudo :''... continued from last episode. Grady uses "Dark Tuner Catastrogue's" effect to destroy "Junk Warrior". Grady enters his Battle Phase and attacks Yusei directly with "Frozen Fitzgerald". Yusei tries to activate a face-down card, but "Frozen Fitzgerald's" effect prevents its opponent from activating any face-down Spell or Trap Cards until the End Phase. (Yusei's Life Points: 1200). Yusei draws "Turret Warrior". He activates his face-down card, "Descending Lost Star" to Special Summon "Junk Warrior" in Defense Position. Next he Tributed "Junk Warrior" to Special Summon "Turret Warrior" in Attack Position. "Turret Warrior" gains ATK equal to "Junk Warrior's", raising it to 3500. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and attacks "Frozen Fitzgerald" with "Turret Warrior". "Turret Warrior" destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald". (Grady: 3000). Grady Special Summons "Frozen Fitzgerald" in Defense Position (DEF: 2500) via its effect. At the end of the Battle Phase, its effect destroys "Turret Warrior". Yusei activates "One for One" from his hand. After discarding "Quillbolt Hedgehog", he Special Summons "Sonic Chick" from his hand in Defense Position (DEF: 300). Grady switches "Frozen Fitzgerald" to Attack Position. He then equips it with "Drain Strike". Grady enters his Battle Phase and attacks "Sonic Chick" with "Frozen Fitzgerald". "Sonic Chick" is not destroyed because of its effect. "Drain Strike" inflicts 1100 damage to Yusei (Yusei: 100) and causes Grady to gain 1100 Life Points (Grady: 4100). Yusei draws "Nitro Synchron". He Summons it in Attack Position (ATK: 300) and Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" in Attack Position (ATK: 800) using its own effect. He then activates a face-down card, "Graceful Revival" to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" in Attack Position (ATK: 900). Yusei uses "Nitro Synchron" (Level 2), "Speed Warrior" (Level 2), "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (Level 2) and "Sonic Chick" (Level 1) to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (Level 7/ATK: 2800) in Attack Position. Yusei draws "Junk Barrage", due to "Nitro Synchron's" effect. Yusei equips "Junk Barrage" to "Nitro Warrior". ("Nitro Warrior": 3800 ATK). Yusei attacks and destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald" with "Nitro Warrior". (Grady: 2800). Junk Barrage's effect inflicts more damage to Grady. (Grady: 1550, although miscalculated as 1500) "Nitro Warrior" loses 1000 ATK (ATK: 2800). Grady Special Summons "Frozen Fitzgerald" in Defense Position. Yusei uses "Nitro Warrior's" effect to switch "Frozen Fitzgerald" to Attack Position and attack it again. "Nitro Warrior" destroys "Frozen Fitzgerald" (Grady: 1250) then "Junk Barrage" inflicts more damage. (Grady: 0) Yusei wins. Differences in adaptations * In the English dub, Angela's article is changed to Latin with all the Latin in different terms of translation, font, lines, and style of the letters than the original Japanese text. The same "Latin" paragraph is repeated all over the article. The top title, the part of the site it is on, and the Japanese kana, as well as part of the monitor's frame are erased as well. Mistakes * When Yusei tributes "Junk Warrior" to summon "Turret Warrior" he said turret warrior gains 2000 ATK points when he was supposed to say turret warrior gains 2300 ATK Points. * When Yusei looks through Grady's Deck, there is a "Karate Man" that is at least Level 5.